


Slow Snippets

by Rebecca



Category: The Slow Mo Guys - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: A collection of short prompt fills.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Dan Gruchy
Kudos: 2
Collections: Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection





	1. Sexy Jelly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "100 words of sexy jelly". Inspired by [this gif](https://media.giphy.com/media/fvl0hguKBgBDnfgglH/giphy.gif).

"I'm not even sure we can show that," Gavin says when Dan slurps up a string of jelly with an excessive use of his tongue. It's a joke, really, since Dan's antics were funny more than anything.

Dan laughs and picks up another piece. He cocks his head back again, throws Gavin a mischievous look, and proceeds to run his tongue around the jelly. He _means_ it this time, that much is obvious, the way his tongue moves lovingly around the jelly, the way he accompanies the whole display with a low, lascivious moan. He closes his eyes, and now he is outright fellating the jelly, taking it in deeper and deeper. Wet, messy noises fill the air while Dan's lips slide up and down the whole length of the thing, until after a while the jelly starts to fall apart in his mouth and colourful goo spills over his lips and dribbles down his chin. Dan swallows visibly, slowly licks his lips clean, and finally looks at Gavin with a smug grin.

"How 'bout that?"

Turns out, this footage they _definitely_ can't use, since Gavin might have forgotten to aim the camera at some point.


	2. Nail Polish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "100 words of nail polish".

Dan wasn't sure at first why Gavin wanted him to buy nail polish specifically instead of the regular stuff from the hardware store, but now that he's standing in front of the gigantic collection of tiny bottles, he starts to see the appeal: there are so many variations with sparkles, metallic sheen and iridescent magic, and with a bit of luck and careful planning, they are going to look _amazing_ on camera. They've filmed paint so often by now that shelling out a little extra money for special effects seems more than justified. There's even a line of magnetic nail polish of which Dan grabs a bottle, not because he thinks it will be particularly useful for their cause, but simply because he's curious. Who can say no to magnets?

When the time comes to pay for his—quite large and quite expensive—selection, the cashier smiles sweetly at him. "Lucky girlfriend!"

"Not _girl_ friend," Dan replies. Messing with people's heads is by far his favourite part of Slow Mo Guys shopping, and the thought of Gavin with sparkly nails keeps him grinning all the way home.


	3. Wardrobe Malfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "100 words of wardrobe malfunction".

Over the years, Gavin had got more of an eyeful of Dan than a friend ever should. It was all Dan's fault, really—Dan simply didn't care what Gav could or couldn't see. He never locked the bathroom door, no matter how often Gav would walk in on him, and sometimes he didn't even _close_ the door in the first place. Gav's own fucking hallway was a hazard whenever Dan was around because of how often he would forget to take a fresh change of clothes with him when he showered, and of course he couldn't be arsed to put his old clothes back on and instead just carried them bunched up in the general area of his crotch like a half-hearted fig leaf.

Never mind getting mooned or sent bathroom pics on purpose.

Worst, however, was the filming, especially when it involved a lot of water. Gav had stopped counting how many times the camera caught Dan adjusting himself in his flimsy underwear and accidentally airing a little more than he should. It must have been enough material for a video on its own by now. And of course Gavin was the poor sod who had to look at the footage in detail and cut or blur the offending bits.

Dan never really learned from his mistakes either. Underwear was just not meant to get soaking wet and still provide decent coverage, as proven very vividly by the giant water balloon incident. But hoping for Dan to plan ahead and remember packing swimming trunks was probably futile, so maybe Gav should just buy some speedos for him and keep them around to preserve his own sanity.

But of course, he hadn't done that, so now he was left facing Dan's latest wardrobe malfunction which topped everything he'd seen before by far because this time, his boxer briefs had decided to bugger off entirely under the onslaught of too much water. Which, to be fair, looked funny, the part of it that Gavin didn't have to censor at least, but still—staring at your friend's dick for hours, swinging around in all its glory in 4K and slow-motion, was definitely more than any friendship should have to endure.

The problem was, it was a nice dick. Not that Gav hadn't already known, given the circumstances, but now it was impossible to deny. Gav sighed as he forwarded through the next couple of frames, definitely not lingering more than necessary or taking his time keyframing the censor blur. Not at all. He was just thorough, that was all.


End file.
